barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
You need to understand . .. you people could have taken it any time you wanted but you could have at least say "sorry we have to take this" its very simple. But the fact that it was done without my knowledge . . . is devastatingly upsetting. Especialyl when I have been working on this website for exactly that purpose . . . to develop a place . . . for John Carter of Mars. SPECIFICALLY FOR THAT PURPOSE, I want an apology from the person who took the redirect . . . and chose not to inform me that they needed to take it. I didnt need to be asked if it was okay . . . I just needed to be informed about the change . . . Also I do not see . . . how this website is unacceptable for that purpose .. . . the star wars, thundercats . . . and all those wikis dont have this happen to them. I want to know exactly what happened that led up to this happening, and why you people thought this wiki was not good enough to be the movie hub. I WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!!! And yes, I would like to be an administrator on that wiki, if only so I can revert obvious vandalism. AND NOT TO MENTION, I HAD A SPOTLIGHT JUST LAST MONTH,. . . . and I am not allowed on the chat, I was permabanned because another used had upset me and he didnt like the fact I was upset . . . . I really owuld like to have a chat about this instead of a bunch of tossed around messages on talk pages. By the way I am assuming that you were asked by someone, or potentially paid to make the site . . . If so I want to know by whom, and I want to know the contents of this request I WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS HAPPENED, and I DONT WANT ANY GARBAGE, I just want the truth. ralok :See the thing is .. . . I wont be upset . . . if the staff was paid . . . .because then you guys are just doing your job. But I really do want to know, who looked that address . . . saw that it redirected . . . .and didnt think it was worth their time to see if there was a website at the other end of that redirect . . . WHO DID THAT, I WANT TO KNOW WHO IT WAS . . . so I can ask them what was going through their mind . . . because taht was essentially . . . looking at it and aseeing there was already a john carter of mars wiki . . . and deciding not to use it WHY WOULD YOU PEOPLE DO THAT UNDER AN CIRCUMSTANCE. I just want it back . .. . and I see no reason, and have been given no reason why it cannot be given back. ralok 03:55, October 11, 2011 (UTC)